John Smith & Pocahontas The Wedding
by Bombshellgal
Summary: Sequel To If I Never Knew You. John Smith & Pocahontas get married & welcome their new child into the world. But what happens when an enemy of John's Past tries to hurt the baby.


John Smith & Pocahontas: Their wedding & The Birth of Chowilawu

Pocahontas and John Smith's family and friends were on their way to London for John and Pocahontas to get married. Roshan and Rohini were now 16 years old. The wedding day finally arrived. John looked so handsome in his white suit, Thomas, Ben & Lon, were the groomsmen, Nakooma, Rohini, and Roshan were the bridesmaids. Meeko, Flit, and Percy were inside the church happily watching. John and everyone turned around to see the doors open and Powahaton began walking Pocahontas down the aisle. Her copper skin was shining against her white dress, she looked so beautiful. She joined John on the altar. They kissed passionately and whispered to each other "I love you." Six weeks after the wedding and honeymoon Pocahontas and John Smith gave birth to a boy and they named him Chowilawu, which meant joined by the water which John and Pocahontas were when they first met. He had tan skin, but not as dark as Pocahontas's, his mother's lips, but his father's eyes and hair color. However, while everyone was celebrating John and Pocahontas's wedding Radcliffe had escaped from prison in London. On the day everyone left to return home to Virginia, Pocahontas and John were in the cabin of the ship, taking care of their newborn son, they were getting ready to present him to their family and friends. They walked up to the boat where everyone was excitedly waiting. "Rohini, Roshan would you like to meet your brother?" Pocahontas and John asked their daughters. They walked up to see their baby brother. "He's so beautiful and precious" they replied while taking turns holding their baby brother. "Well what a handsome little lad." Lon said while walking up with Thomas and Ben to see the baby. "Congratulations Pocahontas and John." Thomas said. Powahatan entered to come see his grandson. "Hello Chowilawu, my beautiful grandson" Powahatan said to his grandson. Meeko, Flit, and Percy ran up to see the baby. They all smiled and John picked up Meeko and Percy one at a time to see the baby. Meeko smiled then gently licked the baby and he laughed so sweetly and Percy did the same. "Oh how beautiful" said an evil voice. Everyone quickly turned around to see Radcliffe walk up from the deck. Pocahontas held her son protectively and John stepped in front of Pocahontas and Chowilawu to protect them. Thomas noticed that they were not too far from London and since the guards were looking for Radcliffe, if he dropped the anchor and stopped the boat they could turn him in. Thomas quickly dropped the anchor. Radcliffe quickly grabbed Chowilawu from Pocahontas, John tried to save his son, but he was not fast enough. "No, Chowilawu!" Pocahontas cried out in fear and the baby began crying. "Let him go!" John yelled sternly. An evil grin spread on Radcliffe's face. "Certainly" Radcliffe said holding the newborn baby over the ship. Pocahontas was so scared and so was everyone else. "Release the baby!" Powahatan said. "Only if you show me the gold." Radcliffe said evily. "There is no gold, but I will show you for yourself if you don't hurt the baby." Powahatan said in an attempt to save his grandson. Pocahontas, John and everyone else began looking around the ship for a way to get rid of Radcliffe but save the baby. Pocahontas noticed John had his sword with him. Pocahontas swiftly took John's sword and cut a rope which released the stern. "Look out!" John yelled after which everyone, but Radcliffe ducked the stern caught Radcliffe's cape holding him on there as soon as it twirled around with Radcliffe hanging on Radcliffe let go of the baby. John saw him release his son "No!" John yelled his eyes widening in horror, but quickly grabbed a rope which he swung on and swung toward his son and grabbed him safely and landed safely back on the boat with his son and ran back to Pocahontas and his daughters. "Chowilawu!" Pocahontas cried while John handed back their crying son and Rohini and Roshan joined them. Thomas and Ben cut the stern and Radcliffe was arrested and everyone sailed back to Virginia where Pocahontas and John raised their children.

The End.


End file.
